Christmas Morning
by anchorsandboots
Summary: Elizabeth and Henry enjoy a very special Christmas morning. (Warning: This contains smut.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi! This is the fic I got a request for after More Than Thankful! Sorry I didn't get it published sooner, but I wanted to make sure it had all the right details and was worth reading :). I'm running out of ideas, so feel free to send me story requests — I promise I look at all of them! As always, please let me know what you thought about this chapter. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Elizabeth stirred slightly. Although still half-asleep, she could feel someone moving around on the bed, getting on top of her. She was reminded of the Christmas mornings when Stevie, Alison, and Jason would come jump onto the bed to show their parents what Santa Claus had brought during the night. But several years later, all three of Henry and Elizabeth's kids were definitely past that phase, so what could be going on?

"Merry Christmas, Elizabeth," Henry greeted her, lingering above and giving her a kiss on the cheek to help wake her up. He continued to gently press his lips to the skin of her jaw, neck, and just above her breasts. Her eyes fluttered open, and she grinned when she saw how he was looking at her, as if she were the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Hey there," she rubbed her eyes, "how long have you been up?"

"Long enough to go check on the kids," he smiled mischievously, "and all three are still sound asleep." He trailed his hands to the hem of her sweatshirt, wanting to kiss her stomach, but she took his hands in hers and brought them to her chest.

"It's too cold, Henry," she held his hands close to her body for warmth and comfort as she snuggled back underneath the covers, "and if the kids are sleeping, we should be, too."

He rolled off of her so they could spoon with his arms around her. "I've slept plenty, babe," he continued, now massaging her shoulders to ease her out of hibernation. "Would a hot shower help warm you up?"

"Mmm," she grunted in response, wanting to see how far Henry would go to get morning sex in before they had to go downstairs. It would have to be quick, since no one in the McCord family ever slept late on Christmas morning. "Only if you're there with me," she turned to face him, no longer pretending to want to sleep.

"Of course." Henry brushed his palm down her arm as he rose to get the water in the shower running. Elizabeth got up from her warm spot on the bed and wrapped herself tighter in the coziness of her robe. It really was cold, and she was almost shivering.

"How are you not freezing?" she asked Henry while they waited for the water to heat up.

"Aww, come here, babe," Henry reached out for his wife, who gladly stepped closer into his embrace so he could protect her from the cold air. Elizabeth always felt so calm and secure when he held her. She didn't need any other gift under the tree today as long as she had her Henry there next to her. "Here, you'll feel warmer with the water running over you," he helped her remove her robe and pajamas. When they got to her panties, he spoke directly into her ear, "and I'm going to make you feel all kinds of heat with my hands running over you."

Elizabeth's nipples had been visible through her sweatshirt before due to the chilly air, but now they were a clear sign of her arousal. They stepped into the shower together, both sighing as they felt the relief of the searing water flowing over their bodies. Elizabeth leaned in to kiss Henry on his lips and moaned when he pulled her closer to feel his hardening penis against her wet entrance. "Starting to feel better already," she flirted, roaming his chest with her wet hands. Henry squeezed some of her shampoo into his palm and worked it into her scalp, building up a good lather in her blonde waves. They shared deep kisses while they rinsed her hair and Henry gently massaged her breasts. Elizabeth sighed and brought her fingers to Henry's throbbing erection, stroking him and spreading soap bubbles to his lower body at the same time.

"Mmm, babe," he moaned, placing his hands on her waist, "are you ready?"

"Yes," she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "hold me really tight, okay?"

He picked her up and held her between himself and the tile wall inside the shower. "I've got you, don't worry."

She squeezed her legs tighter on either side of his hips and called his name as he thrust into her. The combination of the cold bathroom tile against her back and Henry inside her had her nearly screaming in pleasure.

"Yes, yes," she muttered mindlessly, holding onto her husband's shoulders for fear that he would come and she'd slip out of his grip. He had been halfway to his climax just undressing her, and hearing her call his name the way she did during sex always turned him on. "Are you close?" she gasped for steady breath.

"So close," he continued pushing into her, moaning at the sensation of her muscles tightening. "Oh gosh, babe," Henry came seconds later, feeling his legs beginning to give out beneath him. He pulled out and let Elizabeth stand on her feet. She sighed a breath of relief that she hadn't slipped and moved to rinse the last bit of body wash from her shoulders. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" Henry flirted, taking her left nipple into his mouth.

"Oh my gosh," she inhaled, taken by surprise. He squeezed and rubbed her clit with wet fingers and continued to suck on her nipples. She tensed and grabbed Henry's arm to keep her balance while she came. "Mmm, Henry," Elizabeth moaned, her eyes squeezed shut as the pleasure washed over her.

"I've got you," Henry reminded her sweetly.

They remained under the warm spray of the shower head a few minutes longer, kissing and washing each other's bodies. When Elizabeth admitted to having been thoroughly warmed up, they stepped out and got dressed.

"Elizabeth?" Henry called from the bedroom.

"Yeah?" she answered from the closet, retrieving her Christmas gift to him.

"Would you mind if we opened our presents after breakfast?" Since their first Christmas together, Elizabeth and Henry had always exchanged personal gifts between just the two of them. "We can eat and the kids can open their presents, and then we can come back up for the 'just us' stuff."

"Oh," Elizabeth couldn't think of a reason Henry would want to hold off on their personal gifts, but she went along anyway. "Sure, sounds like a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This chapter is short — it's mostly filling in a gap between chapters one and three — but I did my best to make it cute, so I hope you like it. I plan to finish this story in the next few days. Please review this chapter; I'd love to know what you thought! Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Hey, when did you guys wake up?" Henry asked the smiling faces that greeted him downstairs.

"Like, half an hour ago," Jason replied.

"Oh." Henry hoped the sound of running water had covered his and Elizabeth's moans. It would be quite an awkward Christmas if their kids had to pretend they hadn't heard their parents having sex earlier in the morning. "Who's ready for pancakes?" he lightened the mood and brought out the apron he wore to make breakfast every Christmas.

"Can I help, Dad?" Alison asked, grinning at his smock. It featured glitter glue stick figures she had drawn of her family when she was only four. They all stood side by side — her mom and dad holding hands on the left, and Stevie, herself, and a much smaller Jason on the right.

"Of course, Noodle. Go ahead and grab the milk and eggs for me, please."

"Hey, handsome," Elizabeth had snuck down the stairs and stole a kiss with Henry while Alison was turned away acquiring ingredients from the fridge. "You look very nice in your apron, as always."

"Thank you, beautiful," he replied, discreetly grazing his fingers over her ass.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all seated and enjoying their breakfast.

"You guys did really well on these," Stevie said between bites of fluffy pancake.

"They're a lot better than our first Christmas," Elizabeth added, winking at Henry from across the table. She had never been the best at cooking, but their first Christmas as husband and wife, she'd attempted to make pancakes for him. She used too much milk in one batch, then somehow managed to burn most of her second attempt. They were left with a single decent pancake not much larger than Henry's palm, so he insisted that they share it. Elizabeth was embarrassed that she couldn't be the kind of wife who cooked for her husband, but he kept reassuring her that his half of the pancake they shared had been the best half-pancake he'd ever tasted in his life.

After breakfast, Elizabeth and Henry cuddled on the couch and watched the kids unwrap their gifts. Stevie got a pair of heels she'd been eyeing and a gift card to her favorite clothing store.

"I thought you could get something new to wear for your date," Elizabeth explained.

"Um, date?" Henry asked, confused, and Elizabeth and Stevie shared a laugh.

Elizabeth rested her hand on his thigh and whispered, "Tell you later."

Alison received a new sketchbook and a promise from her mom that they could have a mother-daughter shopping day before Alison's break from school ended.

"Thanks, guys," she hugged her parents, "I really appreciate it."

Finally, Jason snagged the video game he'd been obsessing over for the last three weeks, plus a guarantee from Henry that as soon as Jason's foot was better, they would go out and play football, just the two of them.

"I know we haven't been able to hang out in a while," Henry stated. He had been coming in and out of the house at odd hours due to his DIA work, and Jason was often at practice or cooped up in his room.

Elizabeth beamed at Henry, who returned her gaze with a wink and kiss on her forehead. "Love you, babe."

"Merry Christmas, Henry." She kissed his chest and snuggled deeper under the fuzzy throw that lay over their bodies. Henry playfully grabbed her ass and squeezed it, making them both giggle.

"Ugh," Jason groaned watching them flirt so much. His parents just couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Stevie smiled, thankful that her parents were still affectionate and deeply in love with each other. Several of her friends' parents hadn't stayed together nearly as long as Elizabeth and Henry had, and it made it difficult for their kids. "Mom, what did Dad get you this year?"

"I have yet to find out," Elizabeth glanced toward Henry.

"Mom's present this year is a little different," Henry conscientiously placed Elizabeth's hand over his crotch, "it would have been _hard_ to give to her earlier."

All three kids appeared confused, but went along with it anyway. All they could see was their parents sitting together on the couch, covered by a large blanket.

"But I think I've waited _long_ enough, don't you agree?" Elizabeth smirked at Henry, feeling him getting hard again.

"You guys should go open your presents," Alison encouraged, "We will wait for you down here."

Henry agreed, and they headed upstairs to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This is the final chapter! :) Thank you all so much for your reviews — I appreciate every single one of them. As I've mentioned before, I'm open to any story suggestions you may have, so please send them to me. Right now I'm thinking about a possible follow-up based on Henry's gift to Elizabeth, but I don't want to write anything until I get your opinion. As always, please continue reviewing and letting me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Okay, close your eyes," Henry instructed Elizabeth.

She took in a breath of anticipation and did as she was told. He kissed her on the lips and placed a brochure in her hands. She opened her eyes and gasped when she read the cover: _¡Visiten España!_

"Henry!" she exclaimed, looking through the glossy pictures of cathedrals and island beaches.

"I know you travel all the time for work, but I was thinking we could take a trip sometime, just you and me. We both agreed that we'd love to get to know Spain someday, and there's so much there for us to explore together."

She thanked him by pressing her lips against his. "It's perfect. I can't wait to run away with you, _Señor_." Henry chuckled and held her tighter for a moment. He looked forward to having time alone with his wife.

"Let me go get your present," Elizabeth went to the closet to retrieve a shiny red gift bag. She watched anxiously as Henry carefully removed the white tissue paper. He opened the card first and gazed up at Elizabeth with a stunned expression.

"An ultrasound?" he held up a blurry picture of a fetus at about ten weeks. "Elizabeth, are you...?"

She burst out laughing, much to Henry's confusion. He wondered what on Earth was happening.

"Just open the rest of your gift, okay?" she replied, unable to hide the grin on her face.

He cautiously removed the remaining tissue paper and pulled out a scrapbook. He opened it to the first page and saw two other ultrasounds, labeled 'Alison' and 'Jason'.

"I finally got all the kids' baby pictures together in a scrapbook," she clarified. "The ultrasound I put in the card was Stevie's first picture." She rested her palms on his arms and answered his question, "And no, Henry, I'm not pregnant."

He breathed a sigh of relief, then smiled. "This is really nice, babe." He laughed when he turned to a photo of Stevie, likely not more than three years old, wearing Elizabeth's lipstick and high heels.

"They used to be so cute, right?" She smiled with him.

"Sometimes they still are," he agreed. "Now Stevie's all grown up. And she's almost as beautiful as her mother."

They shared a long kiss, never wanting to let go of their sweet moment in each other's arms.

"Hey, I almost forgot," Henry leaned back for a second. He rose from the edge of the bed and pulled out the drawer on his nightstand. He came back to Elizabeth with a small sprig of mistletoe between his fingers. "Would you care for a special Christmas kiss under the mistletoe?"

"I would love that," she answered sweetly.

He suspended the mistletoe above their heads in one hand and brought her cheek closer to him with the other. She brought her hands to his waist and played with his tongue in her mouth, sucking it gently.

"Do you think the kids—" Henry began.

"They're fine," she interrupted impatiently.

They moved to the center of the bed, never breaking contact with each other's mouths. Elizabeth continued sucking Henry's lower lip and ran her fingers over his chest. She gently pushed him to lay on his back and unbuttoned his shirt. He wriggled out of his jeans and trailed his hands toward her ass.

"What is it with you and my ass today, Henry?" she flirted as she helped him take off her pants.

"I'm not sure, babe," he slipped his hands under her sweater, "all I know is that it's incredibly sexy."

She smirked and pulled her sweater over her head and threw it on the floor. She let him feel her hardening nipples through her bra. "Well, I think you should be paying more attention to up here."

He swiftly removed the fabric from her breasts and sat up so he could take her nipple into his mouth. She moaned at the feeling of his warm mouth sucking her shivery skin.

"Mmm, Henry," she urged, rocking her hips toward him. He was even harder than he had been downstairs a few minutes ago.

"Give me a second," he breathed, trying to take off his boxers.

"No, I need you now." She reached between them and slipped his throbbing penis out enough to caress in her hands. He was hard and significantly long, desperate to be inside her. She let Henry lay down again and quickly removed her silk panties, then sat with her wet folds directly on top of his erection. She steadily circled her hips to tease him and put his palms over her breasts. He squeezed them and moaned as she brought him closer to his climax.

"Oh, babe, I'm so close." He wanted to come inside of her so badly.

She continued spreading her wetness over his elongated penis, then guided him between her folds, letting him inside her. He began to buck upward into her, moaning at how good it felt to have her surround him.

"Oh, Henry," she moaned, circling her hips again to intensify the pleasure. If she moved just right, he would brush against her spot, and she would definitely come. "Almost there," she breathed, her chest heaving.

"Lay down, Elizabeth," Henry directed, eager to get rid of his underwear and help her reach her orgasm. She began to whine slightly, needing him to be inside her. He reassured her by running his hands up and down her waist and ass, and when he had thrown his boxers on the floor, he straddled her and kissed her lips, making good use of his wet tongue. He positioned himself to rub against her clit with each movement, and started to thrust again.

"Yes, yes, oh gosh," Elizabeth muttered, feeling herself tensing. He was strong and firm against her soft and smooth skin. He kept up his thrusts, making sure to graze her clit before he slipped between her moist folds.

"Oh gosh, Henry, yes," she cried, her body shaking as she finally came. He gave a few more thrusts, then covered her mouth with his to muffle her cries. Her muscles were clenching around him tightly, and her wetness around him caused him to come with her.

"Oh, Elizabeth," he muttered, feeling himself coming undone. He kissed her neck and bare shoulder as he rolled off of her. They lay side by side, both slowly catching their breath.

Elizabeth turned on her side and ran her fingers over Henry's chest. He took in the sight of his wife, still stunningly gorgeous with her hair tangled from rolling around on the bed with him. "I'm so glad you got us that trip," she smiled. "I miss time alone with you to do things like this."

"As soon as you get a chance to ditch work, we'll fly away and it'll just be you and me together, babe," he kissed her hand, "I promise."

"I love you so much, Henry," she looked him straight in his eyes. "This has been a wonderful Christmas morning."

"I love you too, Elizabeth." He leaned in to kiss her earlobe and whispered, "and I plan to make every Christmas morning from now on just like today."


End file.
